1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar cell. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for increasing the efficiency of a solar cell by increasing the thickness of a contact grid to reduce resistance in the cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar cells convert radiation energy into electrical energy. Much research has been conducted to maximize the efficiency of the solar cell. One limitation in maximizing efficiency is the lost energy due to internal series resistance of the cell. To collect the current of electrons that flows over the surface of the solar cell, a contact grid must be embedded in the conductive material of the cell. Because the internal resistance of a typical solar cell is relatively high, the contact grid of the solar cell is placed across the surface of a cell to minimize the distance an electron has to travel on the surface of a cell, thus minimizing ohmic losses due to internal resistance.
One aspect to increase solar cell efficiency uses light induced electroplating to thicken the contact grid of a solar cell to reduce series resistance. Electroplating in general is a relatively complicated process that requires processing time and for some applications the use of hazardous materials, such as lead and various electrochemicals. Accordingly, an alternative method and product that increases efficiency of a solar cell is desired.